


Summer Stroll

by Daiyanerd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Art, F/M, Festival, Present time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/pseuds/Daiyanerd
Summary: InuYasha visits Kagome in the present day. As they take a walk one summer evening the sky lights up and thunder booms...





	Summer Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts).



> This is for the Seasons of Anime exchange. I came up with the idea of fireworks because I’m pretty sure like most dogs, InuYasha wouldn’t be a fan. I hope you like it.

The walk with Kagome had been quite pleasant, but InuYasha knew he couldn’t let his guard down. When an explosion lit up the sky he knew he’d been right. He crouched down, hand automatically going to draw his sword. However, Kagome didn’t seem alarmed at all. Her face was lit up with joy and excitement…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated


End file.
